L'heure du Bain
by Uzuki Chiharu
Summary: Tous les mois c'était la même rengaine, mais le désir de rester crasseux et puant était trop fort. Ken tenait à sa puanteur et ses colocataires n'étaient pas du même avis. - OS


******Titre** : L'heure du Bain  
******Auteur** : Amy**  
****Bêta-Lectrice** : Sora est repassée par derrière ;o**  
****Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Amano Akira-sama, la divinité des chiens et des chats en feu ~ !

**Message de l'Auteur** :  
J'ai eu cette idée complétement délirante en me refaisant les Haru Haru Interview sur youtube et après avoir lue « Animal » de Mamarazzi-senpai…  
Parce que, j'adore faire du mal au perso de Reborn, et je trouve que Ken a besoin d'être lavé ! Enjoy !

* * *

**L'heure du Bain**

Les membres du Kokuyo Gang, en l'occurrence Chrome et Chikusa s'étaient préparés à cette épreuve qu'ils doivent affronter tous les mois. Chaque semestre, c'était le même enfer. Ils devaient faire prendre un bain à Ken.

En prévision de cela, la borgne était partie faire des courses car bizarrement, à chaque fois qu'on approchait de la date fatale, les gels douches, shampoings et autres matériaux d'hygiène disparaissaient du parc, tandis que Chikusa partait à la recherche de Ken qui avait lui aussi disparu.

En effet, l'homme-bête a décidé de fuir ses deux colocataires et de chercher refuge chez le jeune Vongola qui l'accueillit avec un joyeux « HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII » accompagné de sa mère qui lui servit le gîte et le couvert sous le regard choqué de son enfant.

Cela dit, le blond savait que ce n'était qu'une étape dans sa longue escapade pour échapper au savon, shampoing et dentifrice. Aucune chance que Kakipi et la protégée de Mukuro le retrouve, vu le plan qu'il s'était fait. Car oui, le sauvageon avait RÉFLÉCHIT avant de prendre la fuite. A ce sujet, le brun à lunette n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que s'il pouvait faire preuve de la même ingéniosité pour autre chose, comme les missions, par exemple, ce ne serait pas un boulet.

Ken revoyait dans sa tête les autres endroits où il irait et dormirait jusqu'à ce que ses assaillants abandonnent. D'abord, manger ici, puis aller se cacher au restaurant de sushi du gardien de la pluie, leur voler de la nourriture, revenir dormir ici et…

« GYAHAHAH ! TON OMELETTE EST A MOI ! »

…

Finalement, après avoir encastré le petit garçon vache dans un mur, il décida de se rendre directement au restaurant de sushi. C'est mieux que d'être entouré d'une bande de gosses.

Il se mit à marcher vers sa destination, pestant envers ce sale môme, puis sursauta en sentant une désagréable sensation dans son dos…

Le blond se retourna d'un mouvement rapide, mais il n'y avait personne, si ce n'est qu'un hibou.

Blanc.

Merde.

« Kufufu ! Ma petite Chrome, Ken est juste ici.

- Merci, Mukuro-sama. »

C'est alors que la borgne apparue avec Chikusa qui s'empressa de le ligoter avec ses yoyos.

Révolté, le blond ne se laissa pas faire et se mit en Lion Channel. Hors de question qu'on le force à se laver, il en allait de son honneur et de son amour propre !

Il coupa ses fils, et, après un hurlement purement sauvage bondit sur Chikusa qui l'évita avant de… fuir.

De quel honneur et amour propre il parlait, déjà ? D'ailleurs, l'auteure est étonnée qu'il puisse connaître ces mots.

Ses colocataires le poursuivirent, suivis de près par l'hibou possédé qui ricanait devant ce spectacle si divertissant.

Au bout d'un moment, le lion humain se retrouva face à un cul de sac. Ça ne pouvait qu'être une illusion, après tout, Mukuro et Chrome étaient juste derrière lui… alors il continua de courir.

Et termina par terre avec un sacré mal de crâne.

« On te tient, Ken. »

Et à ces mots, il fut de nouveau ligoté. Mais, son désir de rester sale et puant était plus fort que n'importe quelle prison dans laquelle on pouvait l'enfermer, alors il se releva en se mettant en Kong Channel avant de foncer sur le mur, qu'il explosa, et de se mettre à courir vers le jardin adjacent le tout en traînant l'homme à lunette derrière lui.

La Dokuro se demandait combien de temps ils allaient prendre, cette fois ci, avant de l'attraper… il a l'air encore plus déterminé que les autres fois…

Elle profita du fait que Ken essayait de se débarrasser du brun pour créer une illusion, un petit étang. Le blond détestait l'eau, vous imaginez bien qu'il n'en fut que plus énervé, à se débattre dans ce ô-combien redouté liquide et que, quand des tentacules l'encerclèrent accompagné des yoyos de Kakipi, il était sur le point de péter les plombs.

Le garçon à lunette, la borgne et le volatile le regardèrent se débattre dans cette illusion un long moment. Il faisait vraiment preuve d'une vigueur et d'une volonté sans limite, c'était juste dommage qu'il faisait ça inutilement.

Mais au final, attiré par le boucan que produisait la lutte de Ken, le terrible, l'indomptable, le redoutable chef du comité de discipline fit irruption dans le jardin et décida de mordre à mort le rebelle pour trouble de l'ordre public. Nullement impressionné par les tentacules, il défi l'illusion, et décida de s'occuper du blond, qui en plus ne lui était pas inconnu et lui rappela quelqu'un qui le mit d'autant plus en colère.

Ce dernier, sentant que les choses empiraient de plus en plus : il se mit en Wolf Channel, bondit sur le toit de la maison et repartit en vadrouille.

Vadrouille qui ne dura pas longtemps car Hibari le rattrapa **TRÈS **vite, avant de l'assommer part derrière. Aussi, à cause de la violence du reste des évènements, l'auteure a pris soin de faire une rapide censure.

Au final, Ken termina dans une poubelle couvert de blessures et encore plus sale qu'à l'accoutumé, tandis que le noiraud s'éloignait à la recherche d'herbivore désobéissant et qu'un autre arrivait avec une aura qui lui plaisait encore moins que celle de l'autre type.

La pauvre bête fut une dernière fois ligoté mais ne pouvait plus se sortir de ce piège à cause de toute l'énergie qu'il a perdue en se battant inutilement contre une illusion ou en tentant de fuir tout aussi bêtement. La seule chose qu'elle put faire, c'est planter ses griffes dans le sol dans l'espoir de retarder l'instant fatidique.

Cette scène était si pathétique, les cris de désespoir que poussaient le blond en sentant son corps se rapprocher toujours un peu plus de son enfer aquatique étaient si… désespérants, qu'un rouquin à la très mauvaise vue fut tenté d'appeler la SPA, avant de se décider à fuir le quartier au plus vite.

Chrome tenta tant bien que mal de l'apaiser, en disant que ce ne sera pas pire que les dernières fois, mais les paroles de la borgne ne suffirent pas à le sauver de son désespoir. Surtout que Chikusa tirait vraiment fort sur ses %!* de fil.

Ainsi, après s'être affiché dans le reste de la cité jusqu'au parc Kokuyo, les deux illusionnistes se retrouvèrent seul dans le reste du parc. L'adolescente, assise sur le canapé décrépis, fixait ses pieds, tout en essayant d'ignorer les cris qui provenaient de la salle de bain. Elle soupira en imaginant ce qui se serait passé si l'homme aux nuages n'était pas passé.

Et Mukuro ricana en imaginant ce qui se passera le mois prochain.


End file.
